


Una película de terror

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor, moon pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Martín no tiene miedo de las películas de terror, pero le teme a otras cosas. (Escrito en 2012)





	

A Martín no le aterraban las películas de terror. Le eran una cagada, en general. Le era fácil adivinar el final, eran siempre asquerosamente sangrientos, y los veía más por morbo que para darse un buen susto. Muy a diferencia de Daniel y Sebastián, que por muy duros que quieran hacerse y por muy poco que lo quieran admitir, bastaba una escena chocante para hacerlos temblar como gelatina- quizás por eso Sebastián educadamente rechazó el participar de ese Viernes de Película entre Primos, una vez se enteró de qué película verían, en un intento de mantener su orgullo.

Mas Daniel era mucho más terco, y lo demostró cuando vino a su casa con su bolsa de pororó (que Martín corregiría, diciendo que es “pochoclo”, no “pororó”, y ellos discutirían un buen rato al respecto), a la hora indicada. Lo cual le era conveniente, porque a Martín le divertía mucho más ver la película con uno de sus primos, porque la forma en que reaccionaban era adorable.

Daniel no se inmutó durante los primeros treinta minutos, comiendo supororó- porque no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, como si estuviese viendo el pronóstico del tiempo. Martín sonrió, sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho.

Y no lo hizo. Cuando el muñeco saltó al hombro de la mujer y la mordió en la cara, todo de repente, Martín miró de reojo a Daniel, para encontrarlo con la boca y los ojos abiertos, congelados, su mano con pochoclo cerca de la boca, tiesa.

-Dani- le llamó, abriendo un brazo, y ofreciéndole el pecho. – Vení-

Daniel le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Olúo, no soy ningún bebé’i, ¿sabés?-

-Pues parecés uno, che- Martín sonrió aún más al ver la cara de Daniel tensarse en rabia.

-Andáte a la mierda, kurepa- maldijo Daniel, y regresó su vista a la película.

Martín se alzó de hombros, pero siguió mirándolo. La cara que ponía su primo le era mucho más interesante que la película, de todas formas.

A la siguiente escena chocante, Daniel casi saltó de su silla, ahogando un gritito y abrazando su pote de palomitas al pecho.

-Vení acá, Daniel- le ofreció Martín una vez más.

-No- Daniel no despegó su vista del televisor- ya estoy grande para eso-

Con un suspiro, Martín decidió seguirle la corriente.- Ya sé que sos grande- le dijo, y Daniel lo miró, curioso. Martín aprovechó para lanzarle un pucherito.- pero dame el gusto, che, que ya estoy viejo-

Al oír eso último, Daniel pilló que el argentino le estaba haciendo teatro, mas le sonrió.- Última vez- le dijo, aceptando el abrazo de su primo y recostándose en su pecho - y no le digas a nadie o feró zape te voy a dar-

-Claaaro- rió Martín bajito, acariciando la cabeza de su primo.

Daniel miraba la tele en silencio, pero lucía más ausente. –Nde –le dijo a su primo.- tu corazón está re tranquilo, ¿a vos no te da miedo?-

Martín volvió a reír, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza.- Obvio, ¡A mí no me da miedo nada!-

-¡Bola!-

-¡Enserio!-

Daniel le iba a responder, pero un grito vino del televisor que lo tensó enseguida, presionándose un poco más contra el cuerpo de su primo mayor. Martín le trató de calmar, acariciándole nuevamente la cabeza. Sólo que esta vez, bajó un poquito más, hasta la nuca, donde el cabello terminaba, y comenzaba la primera cicatriz: un bultito fino, largo y suave.

¿Cuánto habrá tardado en sanar?

Martín tragó saliva.

Por supuesto que Martín tenía miedo. Pero de otras cosas.

-¿Viste que sos bola?- Daniel rió contra su pecho.- Tu corazón está latiendo re fuerte ahora, mentiroso-.


End file.
